A Flor Enraizada Nas Memórias
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILERS DO #460! – Sasuke estava fora de si quando começou a lutar contra o Raikage, mas as palavras que Karin profere soam bastante familiares aos ouvidos do Uchiha, palavras que ele ouvira de uma outra garota há mais de três anos... - SasuSaku


Capa: http: // mari-may-kawaii .deviantart .com /art/Capa-Fake-461-SasuSaku-134481373 (juntem os espaços)

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**XXI**_

_**(...)**_

_**Foi o principezinho rever as rosas:**_

_**- Vós não sois absolutamente iguais à minha rosa, vós não sois nada ainda. Ninguém ainda vos cativou, nem cativastes a ninguém. Sois como era minha raposa. Era uma raposa igual a cem mil outras. Mas eu fiz dela um amigo. Ela é agora única no mundo.**_

_**E as rosas estavam desapontadas.**_

_**- Sois belas, mas vazias, disse ele ainda. Não se pode morrer por vós. Minha rosa, sem dúvida um transeunte qualquer pensaria que se parece convosco. Ela sozinha é, porém, mais importante que vós todas, pois foi a ela que eu reguei. Foi a ela que pus sob a redoma. Foi a ela que abriguei com o pára-vento. Foi dela que eu matei as larvas (exceto duas ou três por causa das borboletas). Foi a ela que eu escutei queixar-se ou gabar-se, ou mesmo calar-se algumas vezes. É a minha rosa.**_

_**E voltou, então, à raposa:**_

_**- Adeus, disse ele...**_

_**- Adeus, disse a raposa. Eis o meu segredo. É muito simples: só se vê bem com o coração. O essencial é invisível para os olhos.**_

_**- O essencial é invisível para os olhos, repetiu o principezinho, a fim de se lembrar.**_

_**- Foi o tempo que perdeste com tua rosa que fez tua rosa tão importante.**_

_**- Foi o tempo que eu perdi com a minha rosa... repetiu o principezinho, a fim de se lembrar.**_

_**- Os homens esqueceram essa verdade, disse a raposa. Mas tu não a deves esquecer. Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas. Tu és responsável pela rosa...**_

_**- Eu sou responsável pela minha rosa... repetiu o principezinho, a fim de se lembrar.**_

_Trecho do ato XXI do livro "O Pequeno Príncipe", _

_de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Minha consciência estava enevoada. Enevoada pelo ódio que me fugiu do controle.

Só podia perceber os movimentos precisos de minha mão ao manusear a espada que acertou e perfurou todos os samurais que me atacaram, um a um.

O que estava havendo comigo? Um chakra perigosamente poderoso e sinistro se manifestava em meu corpo. E eu, que sempre aconselhei meus companheiros a não matar, matei vários de uma vez. Sentia-me imundo, mas não consegui parar.

Desse modo insano também conduzi a luta contra o homem enorme que muito me lembrou aquele maldito portador do Hachibi, e que logo revelou ser irmão do mesmo. Mas eu não processava bem as palavras, sentia como se estivesse fora de mim, como se não fosse eu comandando aqueles golpes mortais que eu desferia contra ele.

O ódio havia me consumido totalmente?

Não sei. Eu já não sabia mais quem era, o que estava fazendo nem por que e para que estava fazendo. Quem me controlava era um sentimento auto-destrutivo, e não minha sã consciência.

Quando eu estava prestes a golpear pela última vez o moribundo, ouvi um grito desesperado:

- Pare, Sasuke-kun!!! Esse não é você!!!

Olhei para o alto, onde encontrei os olhares espantados de Suigetsu e Karin. Esta voltou a gritar:

- Por favor, pare!!!

Aquilo me pareceu bastante familiar. De repente, a névoa de ódio foi sendo dissipada por lembranças que vieram à tona sem pedir licença.

Me vi na Floresta da Morte, prestes a quebrar os braços de um cara para vingar... Aquela cujo choro angustiado veio misturado com sua súplica: "Pare!!! Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Pare...", e, enquanto isso, estava sendo envolvido num abraço.

Abraço que me transmitiu tanto medo quanto coragem ao mesmo tempo, afinal, eu estava fora de mim por causa do selo de Orochimaru, e ela se arriscou para tentar me parar naquele estado anormal em que eu me encontrava.

Olhei em seus olhos, as lágrimas assustadas jorrando incessantes e, incrivelmente, consegui me acalmar e fazer o selo regredir.

Pois ela exercia algum poder sobre mim. De algum modo, ela mexia comigo. E era ela quem preenchia minha vazia existência com um sentimento chamado amor.

Ainda fitava Suigetsu e Karin, mas meus olhos se fixaram na ruiva de palavras familiares aos meus ouvidos. E, por uma fração de segundos, visualizei a imagem "dela" em Karin... A imagem de Sakura.

Sakura... O que você faria se me visse assim? O que diria?

E as lembranças não paravam de surgir, uma atrás da outra... Os momentos com o Time 7, as preocupações de Sakura comigo e minhas com ela, as vezes em que a protegi e ela me protegeu, as vezes em que ela me ouviu e eu a ouvi, as vezes em que ela cuidou de mim e eu dela...

Tudo, tudo que pensei que já havia esquecido (ou ao menos superado) estava era escondido no meu subconsciente, enraizado em minhas memórias. E as palavras de Karin numa ocasião dessas subitamente me fizeram lembrar daquela flor de cerejeira enraizada em minhas memórias, onde se fixou e dali não sairá, por mais que eu tente me desfazer dela, cortá-la de meus pensamentos.

Pois acabei de descobrir que não consigo, ou melhor... Nunca consegui.

Naruto... Você sempre esteve certo sobre a força dos laços... Eu que nunca quis admitir, e não sei se um dia irei fazê-lo...

- Anda, Sasuke, vamos sair daqui!!! – gritou Suigetsu, despertando-me de meus devaneios.

Com eles, também criei laços. Mas os que firmei com o Time 7 – especialmente com Sakura – são inexplicáveis.

Fitei quem há alguns minutos revelou-me ser o Raikage. Ele já estava praticamente morto. Tentava se mexer e não conseguia. Fitou-me, o olhar revoltado comigo e consigo mesmo por não ter conseguido acabar com um moleque, aguardando pelo fim.

Seu olhar mudou para surpreso e confuso ao ver-me guardando a espada e saltando para onde meus companheiros estavam.

Corremos, e enfim conseguimos fugir daquele lugar.

Mas tem algo do qual nunca poderei fugir: minhas memórias dos tempos de Time 7, e principalmente daquela garota que antes não passava de uma irritante, mas que aos poucos, para mim, tornou-se importante.

A minha flor.

.

.

.

**Sim, a capa foi desenhada por mim (ficou horrível, desculpem ._.).**

**Depois de ler o #460, só não fiquei mais desanimada por causa da minha imaginação fértil (como vocês puderam acabar de conferir), mas o capítulo em si, pra mim, foi desanimador... Tipo, não gosto de ver o Sasuke assim, cada vez mais se afundando na escuridão... =/**

**O pior é que, quanto mais ele se afunda, mas fico convicta de que o Naruto VAI conseguir trazê-lo de volta pra luz. E acho que a Sakura terá um papel fundamental nesse "processo de iluminação" do Sasuke, e simbolizei isso na capa que fiz. :3**

**Ah, e espero que tenham gostado daquele trecho de "O Pequeno Príncipe", é uma das minhas partes preferidas do livro (e sempre choro no final desse livro ;________;), achei que tinha tudo a ver com a FanFic e quis colocar para abrir a história... ^^**


End file.
